Injuries are the leading cause of death and disability in children in America. Most injuries can be prevented by parents implementing effective child safety practices. This project will produce an interactive multimedia program that teaches injury prevention skills to parents of children aged 6 through 11 years. Tailored to child age (6-7, 8-9, and 10-11 years), home and neighborhood environment, and child recreation/sports choices, the program will be designed for home, worksite, medical office and community agency settings. The Phase I project will develop an Internet/CD-ROM program for parents of children aged 6-7 years old, covering two key topic areas advocated by American Association of Pediatrics and CDC, household safety (e.g., burns, falls, poisoning) and pedestrian safety (e.g., understanding hazards, parent guidelines). The program will be evaluated in a randomized trial. Phase n development will expand content to include: (a) all age ranges (i.e., 6-7, 8-9, and 10-11 years), (b) additional units covering the remaining key topic areas (team sports, water safety, winter recreation safety, wheeled sports, and motor vehicle passengers), (c) tips for choosing safe recreational settings, and (d) written materials that summarize key content and program use. The final product will be in Internet/intranet, CD-ROM, and VHS/DVD formats. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]